


An Odious Opinion

by yaakov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaakov/pseuds/yaakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a contest for the following random prompt:</p>
<p>"Why should we subsidize intellectual curiosity?" -Ronald Reagan</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odious Opinion

“I can’t wait to drop Herbology,” Anthony Goldstein muttered. He stripped off his gloves and held them delicately by the corners. Unpleasant digestive sounds were coming from the self-fertilizing shrub at his elbow, and he scooted away with a look of disgust.

“Don’t you want to be an Unspeakable?” asked Terry Boot. He and some of the other Ravenclaws were finishing up their notes.

“Yes,” Anthony answered. “But I won’t need a N.E.W.T. in Herbology to be one.”

“That’s not surprising,” said someone behind them with an amused drawl.

The Ravenclaws turned to find Draco Malfoy, who had already packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. His thin face was particularly smug.

“My father always says Unspeakables are practically useless. No one even knows what they do all day.”

Terry and Anthony shared a quick glance.

“I’ve heard they mostly run experiments,” Draco continued. “The Ministry pays them to play around with Time-Turners and talk to ghosts.”

“You do realize," Terry scoffed. "We wouldn’t have Time-Turners or know anything useful about ghosts if the Ministry didn’t pay someone to study these things.”

Draco smirked. “Of course a _Ravenclaw_ would say that.”

Anthony looked at him blandly. “Are you quite done? We appreciate your willingness to share your father’s unfailing wisdom, but I’m afraid it’s time for afternoon classes.”

Draco turned slightly pink. "I'm done talking to _you_ , Goldstein. Perhaps you shouldn't act so superior." As he started to saunter away, Draco glanced back over his shoulder. "It might make wizards less likely to accept someone like you."

Anthony let the insult fall flat with eye-roll.

"How nice of him," Terry said. "Looking out for the half-bloods and other unfortunates. But I'm impressed, Goldstein." He gave Anthony a grin. “You were quite rude.”

Anthony laughed a bit despite mood. “Thanks, Terry. Now, can we get out of here finally? Everything smells like manure.”

“Go on. I wanted to ask Professor Sprout about the –-“

“Right, then. I'll see you back at the castle. I’m dying to wash my hands with actual soap.”


End file.
